Wings of Fire Fanfictions
by Complex of the Nightwings
Summary: Read multiple fan-fictions about your favorite dragonets!
1. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Wings of Fire or any of the characters used in my stories.

Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and so do the characters used.

Also, these stories may contain spoilers.

Thank you for reading this.


	2. Cleril

*Flashback*

* * *

"Peril, take this," Said Clay trying handing her a ruby necklace, "trust me, it won't burn."

Peril put the necklace on and smiled, "Thanks, what's it for?!"

"Turtle enchanted it so that you can control your firescales." Clay replied.

* * *

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

"Clay HURRY, come here quick!" Peril shouted.

Clay ran over and asked, "What's happening?"

"Look!" Peril pointed, "Our eggs are finally hatching!"

Clay smiled as a little head popped out of one of the eggs.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Peril said while patting its head, "I think it's a Skywing!"

They heard a loud cracking sound and saw a head pop out of their other egg.

"That one's definitely a Mudwing!" Clay exclaimed.

Peril asked, "What should we name them?"

"We should name the Mudwing; Amber," Clay paused, "and the Skywing; Crimson!

"I like those names!" Peril said as she snuggled with Clay, "Just look at how cute they are!"

* * *

*Four Years Later*

"I bet that I can beat you in a race, Amber!" Crimson shouted.

Amber grinned, "You're on!"

"Alright 3… 2… 1… GO!" Crimson exclaimed.

Crimson was about to prepare for landing. But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother fall backwards. She immediately dived towards her brother and tried to catch him. When she caught him, she gently lay him on the ground.

"AMBER!" Crimson shouted, "WAKE UP… PLEASE!"

She began to cry with her head buried on her brother. After a few minutes, Amber opened his eyes and saw his sister crying.

"Sis, what happened?" He said, almost inaudible.

Her sister looked at him with teary eyes and whispered, "I don't know, are you hurt?"

"I think so…" Amber responded a little bit louder this time.

Crimson hugged him and said, "Let's get you back to mommy and daddy!"

* * *

 **Best siblings forever!**


	3. Moonbli

**Sorry to some people who read this, they will loathe it. This story got stuck in my head as a thought. I wanted to write it down to get it out. Just, BEWARE!**

* * *

(Moon's POV)

* * *

"I'll go first!" Kinkajou said, "Moon, truth or dare?"

Moon responded, "Truth."

"Who do you like more, Winter or Qibli?" Kinkajou asked.

Qibli looked away while Winter buried his head in his talons.

Moon thought for a moment, "Uh, I like them both."

Winter glared at Moon with a face that said, "Seriously?"

Qibli kept looking away until Moon tapped him on the shoulder.

Moon whispered to him, "Qibli, it's your turn."

* * *

*3 Days Later*

* * *

Moon was spying on Winter and Qibli. Ever since they played that dreadful game, Qibli hadn't been himself… Winter was just about as grumpy as usual.

 _Winter's going to hate me if I tell Qibli…_ Moon's thought trailed off.

Qibli looked back with teary eyes and just barely saw Moon looking at him as she slid away. As Qibli took of his skyfire, Moon felt a small jab of pain in her mind.

She heard him say, _I'm sorry Moon, I can't take it anymore. Just take Winter and I'll leave._

Moon watched him walk away with a broken heart.

* * *

(Qibli's POV)

* * *

Qibli walked out of Jade Mountain Academy and flew to a nearby mountain, Mount Citadel.

 _I don't deserve her,_ Qibli thought, _I'd rather let Winter have her._

Qibli dived off the mountain in a swirl-like spin. He saw a black object flying beneath him.

 _NO!_ He shouted in his head, _GET OUT OF THE WAY, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!_

As he got closer to the object, he could see that it was Moon. She smiled at him and let herself fall backwards. Qibli couldn't bare the pain, he closed his eyes and hoped that Moon would be alright.

* * *

(Moon's POV)

* * *

Moon looked down and prepared to land on the ground. She felt one of Qibli's tears drop on her neck. As soon as she landed the Earth shook loudly. She looked up and saw Qibli falling in a spiral… about to die. She hesitate as she lay out her talons to catch Qibli. She saw him open his eyes again and jerk out of the way. Luckily, he landed on his feet after several somersaults in the air. He lay down in the grass, crying.

Moon leaned into Qibli and whispered, "I love you."

Qibli shook his head, "I don't deserve you…"

Suddenly, Moon pulled him up and pressed her snout against his.

"Yes you do," Moon told him as he pulled away, "I would rather take you than Winter. You're warmer than him, you're the reason I feel happy.

Qibli looked down at his claws, tears still in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Moon asked?

"I could have broke your wings," Qibli cried, "I could have k-killed you!"

Moon smiled, "That doesn't matter, it doesn't stop me from loving you. Winter's strange, he tries to hate me even though he loves me. I love you because you only show your love for me, no other emotions."

Moon rolled Qibli over and pressed their snouts together. This time, they kissed for hours. They stayed there until night time.

* * *

(Qibli's POV)

* * *

Moon and Qibli were walking back to Jade Mountain Academy.

"Winter's the grumpiest dragon EVER!" Moon mused with Qibli.

Qibli grinned at her and then looked back at the academy.

"Moon, I dropped my skyfire somewhere when I wasn't paying attention." Qibli realized.

She snorted, "There's no secrets you have to keep from me now."

Qibli smiled and stared at the stars…

* * *

 **Now… DON'T HURT ME SIR.** **If you enjoyed this story, please tell me. Don't say you hated it just because you ship Winter with Moon… or Turtle with Moon… or Darkstalker with Moon… or whoever else with Moon.**


End file.
